


The Void Stares Back

by Duchesse



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mystery, Reader Insert, Romance, reader interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: You thought it a courtesy to look after your superior’s dignity whenever he dosed off, however, you were not expecting another visitor in one particular instance.[Aaravos/Reader]





	The Void Stares Back

It would always remain a touch amusing when you would catch Viren amid a nap, often times jaw ajar whilst the delicate candlelight caught the glisten of a sliver of drool from the corner of his mouth. The man didn’t want to recognize he was getting on in age, much less admit to your smug face that he had dozed off.

Of course, such occurrences in the past had been warm moments; those types that made the burdens melt from your shoulders, and, just for a second, reminded you that life was more than its hardships. And yet now, in the years following the untimely departures of Sarai and Harrow, you found yourself at peace when he was asleep.

Viren had changed since the time of being appointed as his apprentice; his demeanor seemed coarser and intense, yet noticeably more withdrawn. When the door to his study wouldn’t budge against your weight any longer, and his dedication to your development gradually dawdled as a fraying thread- you knew there was nothing else.

And yet, even now, as you sidled through the doorway, sure to hold your stomach away from rattling the doorknob, you thought he looked much the same as he used to when he slept.

You thought his new obsession with the magic mirror odd, more so that it had been stolen from the dragon king’s chamber at that. Day in and day out, he stirred in that hidden chamber, fixating on spells you were uncertain he even understood much himself, fiddling with that mirror as though there was something truly extravagant.

Yes, it had been a bizarre intrigue until that day you walked inside with a blanket over your arm. Doubtlessly asleep, indicative of the enormous nasally roars that seemed to rattle his cluster of vials and jars on the table, you covered him and let your eyes roam towards the mirror.

In that moment, you fell your spine snap erect and your body seize as though cement coursed your veins. The rush of panic racing through your body and dancing in your head kept you from uttering a word, nor managing a scream.

There, in the mirror, stood a tall man with starlit skin and keen eyes. The cloak he wore was speckled in stars, far too sheer for it to be an invention belonging to humanity. You were ensnared by his gaze; there was something wrong about him.

He merely stared at you, observing curiously, gold irises flitting across your body as you willed your bones to move and held yourself taller. Perhaps, if he couldn’t see you intimidated, then nothing would come about this.

Clearly able to discern your thoughts despite your attempts, something of a crooked smile curled the corner of his lips, chin tilting higher in a way that told you, without so much a word from his mouth, that he had you figured out.

With a final glance towards Viren, he lifted a single finger against his lips, palm of his other hand bared before your eyes. Almost as though covered by a shroud, the spacious room which he existed flickered before dimming, beckoning the flames from the fireplace to his palm before snuffing them, swallowing the room and himself in darkness.

The blackness within the mirror was unnatural, keeping a tight coil on your intrigue, despite the nothingness you stared into.

However, you felt certain he was still staring right back.


End file.
